My Roommate and I
by AngelMouse5
Summary: SPD: Set during Robotpalooza, Sky watches Bridge sleep and thinks back to the difference the Green Ranger has made to his life...second chapter added Bridge's POV
1. Sky's POV

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Actually, wish just Sky and Bridge were mine! LOL. Anyway, this is just a little friendship fic that I thought of this week while bored at work. It's strange what comes to you when people are abusing you about there phone bills being to high isn't it? LOL. Anyway, this is based during Robotpalooza and it focus's on Sky's thoughts about his friendship with Bridge, so it's a Sky POV. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, September 2005._

_This one's for you MzDany - because you've become a great friend and inspire me in so many different ways with your writing._

* * *

My Roommate and I

by Angel Mouse

When I first meet Bridge there was just something about him that just annoyed me so much. I don't know what it was. Honestly though I've known him over two and a half years now and the more I get to know him the more he frustrates me but the more I care about him. God, now I'm even starting to sound like him. Is that a bad thing? No, come to think of it, it's not. I shook my head and suppressed a grin as I lay on my bed, flipping through my SPD handbook while Bridge got some sleep. We'd already had a busy day, a couple of monster fights already and the day's only half over. The Commander's sent us to get some rest and we need it. As I lay on my bed, listening to him gently snore I thought back to how over the years I've gotten to know him.

Sometimes Bridge's perspective on things is a refreshing change. He has such an innocent and clear cut vision of the world and how it should be that sometimes I envy him. He sees pain and suffering and evil in clear black and white. Good and evil are two opposites for Bridge, there is no grey as most of us learn over time. Perhaps that's why he seems so young, so innocent all the time. He brings out in me what he fondly calls my big brother complex. He makes me want to protect him all the time, even though I know he can take care of himself. When I first met him I wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into with agreeing to have a room mate and having one from my squad. I guess at the time it was because I was missing Dru as he'd left for the Nebula Academy just the week before. So, when I was asked to take in a room mate, I accepted. And that's when I first meet Bridge, when he walked into my room with a smile and a bag on his shoulder. He was so open and friendly, my complete opposite in fact. He took me at face value, accepting me for who I am, and what I wanted to be. He was always supportive of me even if I did dismiss him and his powers at first. But all that changed one fateful day.

We were about six months into our training and had just passed our major exams. Syd had come up with this idea of having a big day out to celebrate us passing. I can remember that neither of us was really fond of that idea, but we went because Syd wanted us to go. She has that affect on us, on everyone really. She's so full of life that she got under my skin and I found out that I really look forward to spending time with her, with them both really. But back to this day.

We'd been given the day off and we had gone and had lunch in the park. Syd was full of life and bubbly like she normally was and Bridge had actually been strangely quiet. He had joined in a little with the light hearted bantering that Syd had been engaging in, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. Syd had gone to get something to drink and I can remember that we were sitting there when Bridge got up suddenly and threw the rubbish in the bin. He then stood there a moment, looking at me as if deciding something. He then shook his head and turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets and began to walk away. I became alarmed as I'd never seen him this quiet or despondent.

I sprang to my feet without thinking and took off after him.

"Bridge, wait up." Bridge acted like he hadn't heard me. I reached out and put my hand on his arm, speaking again. "Bridge, what's wrong?" He looked up at me and I almost gasped in shock. His eyes looked so full of pain, so lost that I couldn't help myself. I stood in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders, making him look at me properly. "Bridge?" I was getting more and more worried about him then. Sure, I had only known him six months but had found myself slowly warming to him. "Bridge talk to me, please!" I found myself pleading with him, something I that I normally wouldn't do with anyone. I was normally that focussed and intent on my dream that I don't notice others around me. As I stared into his eyes I found myself cursing the fact I hadn't taken the time to get to know him better. Finally he spoke and when he did I cursed myself even more, his voice sounded so lost.

"Why do you care what I'm feeling Sky?" The simpleness and starkness of the question surprised me and I blinked a few times. I paused in answering him and he shook his head, talking his hands out of his pockets and shoving my hands off his shoulders and began to move away. "I thought as much." And now I was floored. This was nothing like the happy go lucky, open and friendly to a fault person I had begun to know. Without thinking I took off after him, grabbing him and getting him to stop. I looked at him.

"What does that mean?" He looked at me like he was trying to decide what to say. Finally he sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"Look Sky it's not your problem okay? So just don't bother all right." I shook my head and tried to figure out what he meant.

"It is my problem Bridge. Something's bothering you, and it's something to do with me I bet." Bridge looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than standing right there in front of me. I stared him in the eyes, trying to understand what was going on with him. He looked away and then back at me. His eyes looked so lost, so full of pain that I wasn't sure what had caused it. But somehow I knew that it was something to do with me.

"Sky, why are you bothering me with this, you obviously don't care about either of us, so why the sudden concern." And there it hit me. It was about me. But I knew that I shouldn't be making it about me. I should be making it about him, and about us. I put my hands down and sighed, looking away for a moment and then back at him.

"Yeah I know this sounds strange coming from me Bridge. I'm not the easiest person to get along with, I know that."

"That's an understatement. Why don't you trust us Sky?"

I was completely taken aback by his question. There was such honesty, such pain in his voice that it floored me. I hadn't realised that my behaviour towards him and Syd had made him feel that way. I hadn't honestly meant to, but obviously I had.

"I'm sorry Bridge, I honestly didn't mean to give you that impression." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to fit my feelings into words. I had never been good at that sort of thing. I knew that if I was to get the pain filled look out of Bridge's eyes, I would have to try. I looked up and stared him in the eyes. "This isn't easy for me Bridge. I've always been a private person. It's hard for me. It's hard to let people close." Bridge looked at me.

"Not really Sky. You just have to let down your walls a little, that's all." I remember sighing and shoving my hands in my pockets, feeling very unsure of myself.

"I don't know if I can Bridge." I looked him in the eyes, showing him that I was telling the truth, and how hard it was for me. Bridge was always the first to comfort someone if they were feeling down and even though he was the one that was upset, he tried to comfort me. He reached out and put his gloved hand on my shoulder. "I've always been so focussed, so wrapped up in being as good as my Dad. I have to be just as good as my Father. It's my dream to be the Red Ranger, just like my Dad." Bridge nodded, squeezing my shoulder.

"I know Sky. But that doesn't mean you have to shut yourself off from everyone else. The three of us are going to be working closely together over the next few years Sky, I can feel it." Bridge sighed and taking his hand off my shoulder, he ran it through his already mussed hair. "This isn't easy for me either Sky."

I waited for him to speak, knowing that somehow he had to say what was bothering him. He'd only said part of it. It struck me then that there was so much more to Bridge, so much more than I'd been willing to see. And then I realised perhaps it was that way with Syd as well. Then and there I resolved to get to know the both of them better. Perhaps this was the wake up call I needed. I suddenly realised that Bridge was staring me in the eyes, a tiny hint of a smile on his face and his eyes looked a little better.

"What?" He gave a tiny laugh.

"Sky, I'm a psychic remember. I can feel what your feeling." His smile faded slightly. "I've been sensing your feelings ever since I first came to the Academy." Bridge glanced away for a moment and I waited for him to continue. I was amazed to be honest; I didn't know his powers were like that. In fact I didn't know much about his powers. And once more I began to regret that fact. Was I really this shallow? This wrapped up in myself? I found myself staring at him again and he smiled once more. "Sky, you're not shallow and you're not irredeemable." Bridge sighed. "No, I'm not reading your mind Sky. I'm sensing your emotions and right now you're feeling remorse, despondent and regret. But it's not too late. All you have to do is just lighten up a little. We're not asking you to open your soul to us straight away Sky, just let us in a little bit, that's all." I nodded, realising what he meant and I managed a small smile for him.

"I'll try my best Bridge. I promise to try and lighten up and let you guys in a little bit more." Bridge smiled suddenly, his eyes lighting up like they normally did.

"That's great Sky. That's all I'm asking." I smiled at him, pleased to see the clouds lift from his eyes. We began to walk back towards the table.

"So, what else do you powers do? I don't think I've ever really taken time to really understand, and I'm sorry for that." Bridge just smiled as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

"That's okay Sky. It takes a bit to explain, but I'll try." So then began one of the most amazing days in my life. Not only did Bridge explain his powers fully to me, something that I'm glad to this day he did, but so did Syd. And then we played some light ball and just had the most amazing day in the park. I finally realised that these two people were going to be playing a major part in my life in SPD and I found myself not really minding that fact any more. Laughing I caught the frisbee as Syd threw it to me. I threw it to Bridge and he had a grin on his face as well. Today had turned out okay after all.

Now, over two years later as I lay on my bed watching Bridge sleep fitfully I wonder truly if I will ever understand him. We've been Rangers a little while now and I must admit that Bridge helped me get over the disappointment of not being the Red Ranger, something the others don't know about. Lately his powers have been growing and getting stronger, much to our surprise. But with them growing stronger I also worry more. It's getting harder and harder for him to screen out the evil that pervades the air. And that's what's worrying my right now. He told the Commander that he'd fought three more monsters in his dreams. And then Dr Manx confirmed that the monsters he was seeing and feeling were actually real, and that made me worry even more. Hang on, he's awake and up. I don't think I've ever seen that expression on his face before.

"Where you going?" He look's so lost yet so intense that my worry goes up a notch.

"Don't know, just out." And he's gone. I put my book down and frown after his departing back. I don't like this; I don't like this at all. No way am I letting him go out there by himself. I have the feeling that I'm going to need the others to help Bridge. I sprang off my bed and headed for the command centre. And as I ran along the corridor I pushed the worry I felt for my best friend to the back of my mind. But I couldn't help the warm feelings that were inside me when I thought of Bridge. He had turned out to be my best friend and a person that I could always rely on. And I knew that I would always be there for him. And that's why made me run fast, I had to get the others and get them quickly. Bridge was depending on me, even though he didn't realise it.

* * *

_There you go guys, a nice little one shot. Although I'm tossing up on doing another series focussing on Bridge and Sky and their friendship. But I'm actually going to wait and see what the next few episodes are like... please, read and review._


	2. Bridge's POV

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Okay, this is for all you guys that reviewed and said I have to do this from Bridge's POV. So, here it is. I really enjoy doing these POV fics as I can sometimes really get inside their heads. Anyway, please, read and review. Angel Mouse, September 2005._

* * *

**My Roommate and I part two**

**by Angel Mouse**

When I first met Sky he was so focussed, so intense that at first I thought he was wound so tight he didn't have any emotions, or what he did have were so tightly controlled that they were buried all the time. But as I got to know him, and got to know him better, I found that underneath that stern, stick up his butt exterior beats the heart of a softie. So that's why I know he's watching me as I lay down on my bed to get some sleep, but he's hiding it well. He thinks I don't notice but I do. I'm the psychic after all.

He treats me sometimes like the kid brother he's never had, and to be honest, I don't mind. I don't have any brothers or sisters, so it's a nice feeling to have. He's always so stern and so focussed though, sometimes I wonder if he really realises what the impression he gives off is, but I think he does. I like to think sometimes my job is to make him lighten up and realises that life is for living, not for existing. I knew from the moment I met him I knew he was going to be a tough sell. He was upset and feeling very alone when I meet him, so I knew straight away I'd have to give him a chance. I found out a few days later that he was so quiet and upset as his best friend had been just sent away, so that made me even more willing and wanting to hive him a chance.

Our training was hard, that was a given, and I wasn't really that good at it at first. But Sky was patient, although the frustration and pain of being alone was over whelming at times, but I kept my barriers up best I could, trying not to let it get to me too much. He was very sceptical about my powers, a lot of them were. And there was also a lot of misunderstanding and down right fear from a lot of the cadets. People heard I was psychic and immediately thought the worst – that I could read minds and things like that. Straight away, as soon as those rumours got around, people began avoiding me. Even in training the other cadets went out of their way to avoid sparring and training with me, only Sky and Syd would train with me. That made it worth it, but it was still hard. I still felt very alone all the time and Sky's distance and annoyance with me were getting harder to screen out and deal with. I began to have trouble sleeping, which started to affect my performance.

I remember though it all came to a head about six months into our training. We'd just passed our major half yearly exams, all with flying colours I might add but they were still brutal. Anyway, this particular day Syd decided that because we'd been given the day off and we'd just gotten our marks for the exams, we needed to celebrate. I didn't really want to go, I really wanted some time to find somewhere quiet and away from people to centre myself, and I could tell Sky didn't want to go either, but Syd dragged us, and there's just no way sometimes you can say no to Syd. She's like that to everyone. She's so alive, so free, such a beautiful spirit. And she's one of my best friends, which I'm proud off. She's done so much in her short life that I wonder how she even finds time for it all. But I'm rambling again, sometimes I do that.

Anyway, we're in this lovely park in the city. It was actually quiet peaceful and beautiful, during my time at the Academy it would become a place I came to regularly to find myself again so to speak. It was restful, especially to someone like me that felt everything around them. So, here we were, eating this lovely picnic that Syd had arranged and I was just not really into what was happening. I was answering her when it was needed but not really focussing on her. It was okay, she didn't mind. But Sky, Sky's frustration and loneliness were getting unbearable. The loneliness and frustration he was feeling at not being the best already and his drive to succeed was coming off as distrust and I was frankly getting to the end of my tether with him. I either had to get away from him or say something. And since I don't do the whole confrontation thing, especially not with someone as uptight as he was, I choose to run away. Syd had gone to get drinks or something and after a few tense, uncomfortable minutes I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I stood and put the rubbish in the bin and then stared at him for a long moment, trying to decide what to do. Talk to him or leave. So I choose to leave. I didn't want to have this conversation with him. I respected him too much for that. I'd just have to ask for a single berth or something.

But I hadn't counted on Sky Tate taking things into his own hands.

"Bridge wait up." I didn't want to confront him, so I hunched my shoulders over more, hands in my pockets. But Sky was nothing if not stubborn, I should have known better. He put his hand on my arm and stopped him. "Bridge, what's wrong?" I couldn't help but look at him, the pain and hurt I was feeling at his seeming rejection of me must have shown because he gasped and put both hands on my arms. He looked shocked. "Bridge?" I didn't know what to say to him. What could I say that wouldn't hurt him, I liked and respected him too much to deliberately hurt him. "Bridge, talk to me please!" I stared at him hard; he was actually asking me to talk to him? He was pleading with me. Where was the Sky Tate that controlled himself so much that his emotions broadcast distrust for me and anyone really? Without thinking I couldn't help what came out.

"Why do you care what I'm feeling Sky?" He just stared at me, an expression of surprise and confusion on his face. I could tell that he had no idea and I shrugged his hands off him. "I thought as much." I turned and kept walking, trying to control my own emotions. If I couldn't keep a handle on them, then everyone else's would become too overwhelming. Suddenly he was in front of me and grabbing me to stop me from leaving.

"What does that mean?" What was I supposed to say huh? It was better to cut and run, I'd deal with it later. I ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit I suppose.

"Look Sky it's not your problem okay? So just don't bother at all right." I was short and to the point. Any longer in his presence I really didn't think I'd be able to control what I was saying.

"It is my problem Bridge. Something's bothering you, and it's something to do with me I bet." Okay, so he wasn't as dense to other people's emotions as I thought. I couldn't help what came out next. Sometimes I speak before I think, okay, all the time practically I speak before I think.

"Sky, why are you bothering me with this, you obviously don't care about either of us, so why the sudden concern." He looked stunned and I realised perhaps I had gone too far as he dropped his arms and looked away for a moment. When he looked back he did look guilty and his voice had a slightly ironic tone to it.

"Yeah I know this sounds strange coming from me Bridge. I'm not the easiest person to get along with, I know that."

"That's an understatement. Why don't you trust us Sky?"

Oh god, I'd done it now. I blurted out what he was feeling without thinking. God I'm an idiot sometimes. People don't like to hear what their feelings and emotions are. He looked stunned and then suddenly it was like a light switched on inside him.

"I'm sorry Bridge; I honestly didn't mean to give you that impression." I could sense he meant his words; the guilt he was feeling now was very strong. "This isn't easy for me Bridge. I've always been a private person. It's hard for me. It's hard to let people close." I looked closely at him, trying to make him understand.  
"Not really Sky. You just have to let down your walls a little, that's all." He looked like a little boy lost suddenly and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"I don't know if I can Bridge." He looked so lost, so unsure that I just reacted and reached out, putting my hand on his shoulder, giving him my support. "I've always been so focused, so wrapped up in being as good as my Dad. I have to be just as good as my Father. It's my dream to be the Red Ranger, just like my Dad." I understood that. He'd spoken one night about his father when I first started to realize there was more to Sky than I first thought. I squeezed his shoulder to show I understood what he was trying to say.

"I know Sky. But that doesn't mean you have to shut yourself off from everyone else. The three of us are going to be working closely together over the next few years Sky, I can feel it." I couldn't help the sigh that came out and taking my hand off his shoulder, I ran it through my already messy hair. "This isn't easy for me either Sky." I then watched him for a long moment, seeing how what I'd said made sense to him. As I said, it was like a light coming on as he realised that somehow I was right, in a strange way. I felt a new resolve in him and I knew that he would be okay. Not Mr Friendly but better than he had been. I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face and then I noticed him looking at me.  
"What?"  
"Sky, I'm psychic remember? I can feel what your feeling." My smile faded as I knew the next part would be hard to say and hard for him to hear. "I've been sensing your feelings ever since I first came to the Academy." This was hard, harder than I thought. But then I sensed something from him and I spoke again. "Sky, you're not shallow and you're not irredeemable." I sighed again. "No, I'm not reading your mind Sky. I'm sensing your emotions and right now you're feeling remorse, despondent and regret. But it's not too late. All you have to do is just lighten up a little. We're not asking you to open your soul to us straight away Sky, just let us in a little bit, that's all." He looked like he was taking my words to heart and he nodded, giving me a tiny smile and I felt that things would be okay now. I hoped.  
"I'll try my best Bridge. I promise to try and lighten up and let you guys in a little bit more." I gave him a brilliant smile, feeling immensely better all of a sudden. There had been a definite shift in Sky's feelings, which was good.  
"That's great Sky. That's all I'm asking." Sky smiled back at me, and I definitely felt better. We began to walk back towards the table.  
"So, what else do you powers do? I don't think I've ever really taken time to really understand, and I'm sorry for that." I gave him a wide smile and slung an arm over his shoulder, I had the feeling this was going to be a long conversation.  
"That's okay Sky. It takes a bit to explain, but I'll try." We spent the rest of the day starting to really get to know one another. It was amazing really. We played light ball, Frisbee, had ice creams and everything. Syd noticed the change in Sky but didn't say anything; she knew it must have come from me. All in all it was a great day, one of my better ones at the academy actually.

So, two years later, things have definitely changed. Sky took a little while to get over the disappointment of not following in his father's footsteps and being the Red Ranger, but actually, I think he works better as the Blue Ranger. It suits him better personality wise I think. But those first few weeks were hard, I copped a lot of negative feelings from him but we worked through it. But right now I'm just so tired it's not funny. These dreams, they are so strong, so intense, and so real. It's so hard to block them out or try and make sense of what they mean. At least Dr Manx was able to confirm what I was sensing and seeing wasn't my imagination. I don't think I could have coped with that. But Sky's worried about me, I can tell.

Hang on a sec; I think I know that place. I think. I hate this. I hate not being able to control my own dreams and my mind. It's my mind; these things need to get out of it. I sat up, determined to get to the bottom of this. I walked to the door only to be stopped by Sky's voice. I could hear the worry in it.  
"Where you going?" I glanced at him without really seeing him. The images in my mind were so strong; I just had to follow them.  
"Don't know, just out." I ran down the corridor, pulling my jacket on and headed down to the garage. I think I knew where I was going. I just hoped I knew what I was doing. A small smile appeared on my face as I realized that Sky was probably heading to get the others. Over the last two years he had become my best friend and I know he worries about me. I appreciate it, as I said, he's like the big brother I don't have. It's nice to know that he'll always be there for me. As I race through the streets that thought warms me. It's nice to have someone to rely on.

* * *

_There you go everyone, the answer to your reviews. I hope it was what you were all after. Cheers! A.M. _


End file.
